Our first snowy Christmas
by Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love
Summary: Merry Christmas to you all, and of course Hikaru and Kaoru. How is it for Hikaru and Kaoru on Christmas? Romantic right? let's see.


I woke up freezing; usually there would be a body right next to me preserving heat.

I sat up and looked around to find out that I was the only one there.

"Hikaru!"

"Hikaru where are you?"

I took the covers off, and ran out the room in search of my missing brother.

"Hikaru!"

"Hik…"

I stopped when I saw Hikaru putting something up on the Christmas tree.

I walked closer to him "There it's finally done."

"Hika?"

He turned in shock "Oh man Kao get back upstairs you're not supposed to see this yet."

He climbed down the latter, and tried to cover my eyes.

"Hika it's too late."

He sighed in defeat.

"Besides what were you trying to hide?"

"All of this."

I looked around to see the whole living room, and kitchen decorated for Christmas, and the biggest tree you could possibly see.

"I remember how much you were upset that mother and father weren't going to be here for Christmas, and how they weren't going to be able to decorate the house with us." "So I spent the whole night decorating it for you, without the help of the maids."

"W-why didn't the maids help you?"

"It's Christmas, I told them to go and spend it with their family."

Tears started to form in my eyes. Did he really care this much for me?

"Hi…Hikaru you…you didn't have to do this, but it's so beautiful."

"Thanks I just wanted my baby brother to have a great Christmas."

I smiled then embraced him, we feel onto the floor, and we started to laugh.

We stood up then looked outside, the sun was rising…but it still wasn't snowing.

I placed my head down in disappointment.

"Kao…wh-what's wrong?"

I looked up at him "No-nothing, it's just that I wanted it to snow that's all." My eyes widened when I forgot about the sin rising, it was Christmas.

"Hi-Hikaru."

"Yea."

I smiled then hugged him "Merry Christmas."

He smiled then hugged me back "Merry Christmas Kao."

I jumped up in excitement and started to run down the basement "Hika stay right here."

"K-Kao what are you doing?"

"Ju-just wait for a second." I shouted as I ran down to get everything that I needed.

**Hikaru's POV**

I watched as Kaoru walked up the stairs holding what looked like 20 boxes of presents in both the bags he was holding.

I went over to help him, but he refused my generosity so I stayed back and watched what he was doing.

I opened both bags and started to place the Christmas presents under the tree.

Once he was done he gave a loud sigh and walked towards me "There, the finishing touch."

I smiled "nice finishing touch, now let's open them."

He nodded "I agree."

We ran over to our presents then started to open them all, like always we got many different things, like a watch, a new plasma TV, 100,000 dollars, and much more, but to be honest we didn't care much for that, we were mostly happy to have each other for Christmas, especially since our parents randomly have to travel the world on special occasions, it hurt us, but as long as one cared for the other, we were all good.

I stood up and stretched "Hey Kao, want to watch a movie?"

He stood up and nodded "Yea sure."

We laid on our couch, which was bigger than our couch, and rapped ourselves in a blanked, the heat was on, but we were much toastier wrapped around each other."

We started to watch some American Christmas movies, but of course the language was in Japanese.

One of the movies was called Home Alone, this movie always made us laugh, just watching a little kid dangerously hurting two stupid adults, was just too funny.

"Hey Hika?"

"Yea?"

"Do you hear that?"

I turned around and heard my phone vibrating.

"Oh it's just Tamaki calling to saw Merry Christmas."

"Oh, well then I'll get it." He said about to get up until he paused.

I looked up at him "Wha-what is it Kao?"

"Hika look up above your head."

I looked up and my eyes widened…Mistletoe…

Kao sat back down and looked the other way.

I sat up and a light blush crossed my face but of course I covered it with my hand.

"S-so wha-what should we do Hika?"

I looked around to find an answer but just couldn't find one, so I sighed "I think we're just going to have to do what the mistletoe tells us to do…K-kiss."

He looked at me "I-I guess you're right."

I looked at him, and he looked at me, we stared into each other's eye's for a while, and as those seconds past, I realized something, that I haven't realized before…Kaoru's amazingly cute, it made me want to do more to him then just kiss him.

"Hika." His voice snapped me back to reality.

"Y-yea."

"You um you ready?"

AWWW HE IS SO CUTE!

I nodded "Y-yea."

"Okay."

We hesitated a little, but then we just breathe in and while we were slowly bringing each other to the other, our lips touched, it lasted for a couple seconds then we pulled away.

We stared at each other in amazement, it felt great, not even weird or disgusting, just great, amazing, like I could do it again.

"So um…uh."

"Ho-how do you feel?" He asked me.

"I don't know why but great."

His eyes widened "Tha-that means that-"

"I love you."

He nodded "Correct."

"So if I love you ho-how do you feel about me?"

The next thing I knew he connected our lips together, and parted again.

He smiled "Did that answer your question?"

I smiled then nodded my head, before I could connect our lips together, something caught my eye, and I pointed out the window "Kao look."

He turned around and looked out the window; he gasped then jumped out the couch and ran to the window, where the snow was falling.

I walked to him, and held onto his waist "It snowed for the first time on Christmas."

I said as I gave him a smile.

"I think I know why."

"Why?"

"Because our first kiss brought the snow, we finally realized out feelings for each other."

I smiled "Now is that right."

He smiled, and turned to me "Yep." He said before placing another kiss on me.

"Merikurisumasu, (Merry Christmas) Kao."

"Merikurisumasu, Hika."

**Merikurisumasu to you all. I hoped you all had a great Christmas, and I also hoped you liked my story. Have a great rest of your Christmas. See you next time sayonara :)**


End file.
